A gravure printing cylinder and a deep-etch offset plate are members with recessed portions, which have on the surface thereof a printing area in which a large number of minute recessed portions are formed and a non-printing area in which the recessed portions are not formed. With regard to a gravure printing cylinder, for example, as described in Patent Document 1, a technology which uses diamond like carbon (DLC) as a hard coating for covering gravure cells is known.
On the other hand, as a member with recessed portions, which has on the surface thereof a printing area in which a large number of minute recessed portions are formed and a non-printing area in which the recessed portions are not formed, an application cylinder which can uniformly apply to a target an adhesive, in particular, an adhesive for dry lamination to be used for a material for packaging food, drink, a pharmaceutical drug, or the like is known.
Further, as a member with recessed portions, which has on the surface thereof a printing area in which a large number of minute recessed portions are formed and a non-printing area in which the recessed portions are not formed, a gravure printing cylinder or the like is used in printing conductive paste such as functional ink including ink containing silver paste when an electronic component such as a circuit board, a ceramic electronic component, a front filter of a plasma display panel (PDP), or an electro-magnetic shielding and light transmitting window material is manufactured.
These members with recessed portions such as a gravure printing roll, a deep-etch offset plate, and an application cylinder are used under a state in which a cutting edge of a doctor blade is horizontally held in contact with the surface thereof to scrape a viscous material such as excess ink or adhesive on the surface thereof.
However, when DLC is used as a hard coating for covering the surface, the friction coefficient of DLC is low, and thus, there is a problem in that ink in the non-printing area cannot be scraped well by the doctor blade, and so-called fogging is caused.